1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication server, an authentication system and an account maintenance method, more specifically, managing user accounts in an integrated fashion, in a system in which information concerning users such as files belonging to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, image processing apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses have had a function of storing image data received from a host such as a personal computer or document image data read by a scanner on a hard disk or the like, and printing or displaying the stored image data at a later date. Such image data stored on a device is sometimes confidential information, and an increasing number of devices protect image data usage with an ID, password or the like for security protection.
There have also been inventions for preventing storage area wastage, unauthorized use of image data, and the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-270353 discloses an invention for deleting all data related to a user account saved in an image processing apparatus when an operation is performed in the image processing apparatus to delete both the user account and data. However, with the method of disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-270353, user account information such as IDs and passwords is managed by the individual devices, requiring the delete operation to be performed for each apparatus, and placing a heavy burden on the administrator.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-307793 discloses that the names of work station terminals in which accounts are registered be managed using a user management table included in a virtual server. When a username (account) is input in a work station terminal, an inquiry is made to the virtual server as to whether the username is already registered, and an account is created if not registered.
While Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-307793 discloses accounts being managed using the user management table of a virtual server, the specific processing procedure when deleting an account is not disclosed.